1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to telecommunication apparatus.
More particularly, the invention relates to telephone communication apparatus which permits an individual, while using a telephone, to select the language which both will be utilized in all messages given to the individual by the telephone and will be utilized by an operator, reservation clerk, or other individual that the individual contacts for assistance while using the telephone apparatus.
In a further respect, the invention relates to telephone communication apparatus which, without requiring that the telephone contact a host computer, will designate on site the language in which all messages will be provided a user, will contact an operator conversant in the designated language, and will display messages to the user in the language selected by the user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Businessmen from foreign countries who are traveling in the United States often are not conversant in the English language and have occasion to make telephone calls which require the businessmen to converse with an operator, reservation clerk, etc. Such telephone calls often are awkward, or impossible, for the businessmen because of inability of such businessmen to speak the English language.
Accordingly, it would be highly desirable to provide an improved telephone system which would enable a businessman or other traveler to instantly select a foreign language in which the telephone system would display messages to the businessman and which would be spoken by an operator, reservation clerk or other individual contacted by the businessman while using the telephone system.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an improved telephone system.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved telephone system which is readily utilized by a person not fluent in the English language.
A further object of the invention is to provide an improved telephone system which can select the language preferred by a user and connect the user to an individual fluent in the selected language without requiring that the telephone system first communicate with a host computer to obtain the telephone number or other information necessary to place a call to contact the individual who is fluent in the language.